


Arranged Associate

by LJ_Pynn



Series: Qi'ra's Companions [1]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dryden is a cuck, F/M, Open Relationships, Sexy (?) Discipline, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: While Dryden Vos spends his day drinking and partying with his friends and business partners, Qi'ra has arranged to meet a friend in private for some intimate playtime.





	Arranged Associate

The lounge room was lit by the light of the sky just outside. The quiet was eerie to Qi’ra at this time of day. Usually she was down on the lower levels of Dryden’s yacht, the noise of his constant parties and business celebrations filling her ears. Today was different, though. Today she could hear her own thoughts. Of course, now her thoughts dwelled on only one thing. She sat at the edge of the couch, fiddling with the white blouse she wore. She wanted to be sure she was perfectly presentable for her guest. Save for serving drinks to them, Qi’ra hardly ever had personal interactions with Dryden’s associates. This would be a special arrangement, though. One kept quiet.

“Miss Qi’ra,” a voice filled the room through the intercom, “A Mister Gherick here to see you. Shall I have him wait for Mister Vos?”

“No, it’s alright,” Qi’ra responded while standing to her feet, “Send him up.”

She looked around the room as she walked herself to the door. Her eyes jumped down to her knee-cut black skirt, which she quickly ran her palms down to flatten properly. Everything seemed to be in order. Within seconds, there was a buzz at the door. She felt her stomach drop at the sound. She wasn’t quite nervous, or uneasy. Just not sure of how things would go once she opened the door. Usually she knew how her days were going to go. Wake up early in the cycle, spend a time with Dryden if he was still there, visit the fresher, get dressed and get downstairs. Most days went according to plan. Today, she she had no plan. Moreso just an outline, based on previous chats with her waiting guest. With a quick deep breath, she was ready.

The door slid open with a pneumatic hiss. Just outside stood the man she’d waited for. The man she’d been waiting _on_ just a couple of weeks ago. He was at least a head taller than her, now even a few centimeters more as she wasn’t wearing the high heeled footwear Dryden insisted on as she worked. She turned her gaze up to meet him properly.

“Tagge,” She greeted him.

“Qi’ra,” He said back with a smile. He slowly reached out with his pale hand. She looked down to take it in her own, noticing a bit of a tremble in his handshake. At least she knew she wasn’t the only one with trepidation.

“We match,” he shot out, letting her hand go and waving it back and forth between them. “Black and white, I mean.”

She scanned her eyes over his outfit. He was sharply dressed, as most of Dryden’s associates tended to be. Indeed, he did wear a matching palette. His long black slacks contrasted against the silky white shirt he wore. Even black embroidery was stitched into his arm length sleeves, down to the cuff. She glode a pair of fingers down his sleeve to feel the texture of it.

“It suits you,” she said, looking back up to his eyes and giving a kind smile. He didn’t move much, standing nearly in military attention in the doorway. She gave a quick nod toward the lounge room, “Come on in,” she invited him. She stepped to the side as he entered next to her. His dark hair, not quite shoulder-length, flowed at the breeze of the cool air cycler above them. “Take a seat,” she pointed over to the couch as she closed the door behind them. He obliged, setting himself down and looking around the room.

“It’s a nice place you’ve got here,” he said as she walked over to join him. She lowered herself next to him on the couch. “Well adorned,” he continued. She noticed his hands fumbling around each other, unsure of what to do with them in the moment.

“Dryden’s favourite trophies,” Qi’ra explained to him. Tagge nearly choked on the air at the mention of his name. He glanced over to the door.

“Are you…” He started to ask while faced away from her, “Are you sure this is alright?”

Qi’ra couldn’t hold back the little smirk that came across her face. Normally Dryden’s friends wouldn’t be so on  edge. Rarely did she ever feel more confident in the situation than they did.

“It’s alright,” she responded, “He’s not going to be back for hours."  
  
Tagge turned back to her, still apparently nervous about being found out.

“I promise,” She assured him. He nodded slowly. “Maybe we should get those hands of yours occupied,” she pointed down to where he still fumbled with himself. “Let’s get you a drink.”  
  
She looked over to the server droid that was plugged into the far side of the room, holding up two fingers. Within seconds, the little droid was in front of them, hovering with two small glasses on a tray. Qi’ra retrieved them, handing one over to her guest. She was surprised at how quickly he shot his head back and made the drink disappear. His glass was empty before she’d even taken a sip of her own.

“Fizzed Rum,” He said, looking at the glass, then quickly darting his eyes to meet hers directly. She began to sip as he continued. “You remembered my drink,” he narrowed his gaze and put on a sharp smirk. “Good girl.”

Qi’ra forced the liquid down. His words weren’t what she was expecting to be choking on while he was here.  


  
\-----

 

Qi’ra laughed as Tagge tried to regain his balance. Leaning over to put his third empty glass on the table was clearly a feat in his already tipsy body. Once he was finally leaned back on the couch, he joined in the laughter.

“Alright, that will probably be enough for me,” he said with a dumb smirk, trying to keep his head facing her.

“Awww,” Qi’ra started before she took down her second glass and held her finger out at him, “Somebody’s a lightweight, aren’t they?”

“Hey, don’t tease,” He said, reaching out to playfully swat at her pointed hand.

“Ah, but you love it,” she smiled and gave him a sharp look. He tried to play it off and look away, but the alcohol didn’t let him hide his agreeing smile.

“Holo-chats are one thing…” he started, raising his own finger to her, but wasn’t sure exactly how to finish his thought. While she amused herself with his expression, Qi’ra leaned over to place her glass down. Of course, distracted, the glass only missed the table.

“Whoops,” she giggled and looked down at it as it started to roll across the carpet. “But, if I didn’t know how much you loved it,” she looked at him again, before leaning back down toward the floor, “I’m not sure I would have invited you.” Within a second, Qi’ra was on the floor. On hands and feet, she slowly crawled to retrieve the glass. She knew exactly what she was doing as she raised her rear-end in the air. Her guest had mentioned his appreciation for her ass in their late-night holo-chats.

“Subtle…” she heard him sarcastically call from behind her. Sure that he’d gotten the hint, she grabbed the glass and turned herself around to place it on the table. She crawled back toward him, taking in the lustful grin he wore. She didn’t know if she was distracted by his reaction or already succumbing to the alcohol, but she was having a hard time climbing back onto the couch. She fumbled for a moment, laughing at her imbalance. Quickly, she felt his hand around her wrist, helping to pull her back up. To pull her  back up and directly under his arm. Soon she was leaning into his side, peering up to his face.

“Like what you see?” She quietly asked. Tagge nodded. His smile shifted from lust to something more. It reminded her of the way Dryden looked at her. On that thought, her hand glided up toward his face and she began to stroke his cheek. At her first micron of movement toward him, he leaned his head down. She was almost surprised that they were both able to coordinate where their lips ended up. She could tell how much he’d been wanting to kiss her by the way he pressed his into her. Qi’ra had wanted it too, of course. They both knew she hadn’t invited him over just for a friendly chat. She just let herself enjoy the moment as their weeks of teasing holo-chats began to pay off.

Qi’ra began to wrap her hand around the back of his neck. He let out the faintest moan as she did that. She smiled through the kiss, starting to part her lips. It didn’t take long for their tongues to start rolling over one another. She could have stayed there forever, but she knew where this was going to lead. She broke the kiss for just a moment as she reoriented herself to sit on his lap. While she returned herself to his lips, she took note of the way he was already poking her thigh through his trousers. Her leg began to move against his growing erection. His grunt made it clear to her that he approved. She began to slide the back of her hand down his chest, over his shirt. It wasn’t long before she was padding him through his pants.

“You know,” Tagge said, pulling away, “only bad girls tease.”

“Oh?” Qi’ra responded sarcastically, “I was _sure_ you loved it.” She smirked, pressing her hand a little harder onto his dick. He let out a groan and his head began to fall back.

“Do I need to tell you what happens to bad girls again?” He asked with a small grin. She raised herself in his lap just enough to bring her mouth to his ear.

“Maybe you should just show me.”

“If you say so.” Tagge grabbed her by the hips and within seconds, she was leaned over his lap. This was exactly what both were looking forward to. Now it was his turn to play with her.

Qi’ra felt his hand rising up the back of her leg and exploring under her skirt. She adored the way he his hand felt rubbing her ass before finally pulling her skirt up all the way. The air of the room was cool against her, but she knew that wouldn’t last long. In their hot holo-chats, he’d spelled out exactly what happens to a _bad girl_ like her was in for. She was ready for him to deliver. She took in a breath when his hand left her ass. It returned with an open palm on the left side and the sound of a hard smack. Qi’ra gasped at the force of the hit, before bracing for the next. Each blow he delivered both stung and numbed the area. She knew after a few of his disciplinary strikes that her ass must be turning a bright shade of red. When an involuntary smile crept onto her face, she couldn’t help but giggle at how much she was enjoying herself.

“Oh?” Tagge’s voice cut in. “Having fun, are we?” His next slap came twice as hard. She was surprised that her tipsy date was holding back up until that point. His hand didn’t land on her ass this time, but softly pet the back of her head, turning her just a bit as he continued. “I think I’m the one who is supposed to be enjoying this.”

“Judging by the way you’re poking me, I’d say you already are,” Qi’ra joked, feeling his hard-on pressing into her chest now.

“That’s quite a mouth you’ve got.” His grip tightened on her hair, lightly jerking her head back. He turned her face to look down into her eyes. “Let’s see what else it’s good for.”

She smiled, rolling off his hips and placing her feet on the floor. He spread his legs and began working at the buckle of his belt and she dropped to her knees between them.  Qi’ra licked her lips when she shape of his hard cock sprung out behind his loose, silk undershorts. “Go ahead and lose that.” He ordered, pointing at her chest. She was quick to comply, slowly unhinging the magnetic hooks that held her shirt tight. She pulled it open, baring her shoulders and chest. He looked down to her breasts, which were held behind a lacy white bra. His cock jumped in his undershorts as she revealed more and more to him, sliding each arm out slowly. Once she discarded the blouse onto the floor next to her, she leaned forward, reaching toward him.

“No.” He stopped her, leaning forward. His hand touched her shoulder, stroking down her chest and stopping between her breasts. “This, too.” He unhooked her bra before leaning himself back into his seat again. She quickly pulled it off for him and tossed it aside. The cold air made her nipples pucker. She knew he loved the sight by the way he bit his lip. Surely they’d both love to have his hands cupped over them, playing with them to his own desire. For now, though, she had a job to do. Now he didn’t stop her as she began to reach out toward him. He gasped when she began to fondle him over his shorts. Once he began petting the back of her head again, she couldn’t help herself any longer. She pulled his shorts down, freeing his cock completely to the room.

Qi’ra hadn’t seen anyone else so solid for her since she was in her late teens on Corellia. Dryden was always enthusiastic, of course, but lacked a level of sincerity that her love before him did. The excitement took hold of her and she did the same, wrapping her small hand around his dick. He began to breathe heavily through his nose as she stroked him slowly. She loved the feel of each pulse of blood that contributed to his hardness. Once he seemed be as erect as possible, she brought her lips forward. Her kiss at the tip of his cock made him throw his head back with a light moan. His hand tightened in her hair again when her tongue poked from her mouth and swirled over the end of it. Her lips followed, taking the head into her mouth. She started slowly and looked up to his face. His mouth was hanging open when he locked eyes with her. She went further, soon holding his whole cock in her mouth.

“Good girl,” Tagge managed to whisper down to her.

Qi’ra shuddered in bliss at that. She gripped his leg with one hand, wrapping the other around the base of his cock. She quickened her pace, licking and sucking on his cock harder and harder. His grip on her head came to match, growing tighter and tighter. They picked up a rhythm after so long. She would pull her lips back slowly, stroking him with her hand before he would push her head back down, forcing his cock back into her. The moans he let out made her feel whole, the way she was delivering something so intimate and arousing to him. It was amplified by the way his cock began to pulsate harder and harder. She went even faster as the throbbing grew stronger. She felt her head begin to jerk back as he tugged at her hair, pulling her away. He held her face right before him and she continued to give the last strokes with her hand before his cock finally exploded. His head flew back again as he let out another loud groan. His hot cum landed in bursts across her face. Some in her hair, some at her cheeks and between her eyes, some around her mouth. His load was thick and heavy, sticking to her. She loved the way it felt. Tagge laid back breathing heavily for a few seconds before looking back down to her. Qi’ra smiled back at him, treading her finger across her face, collecting his cum on her finger and dipping it into her mouth. This taste was always one of her favourites. He nodded his profound approval of her skills.

“ _Very_ good girl.” He told her. Both shared a smile for just a split second.

“I agree,” a third voice spoke from across the room. Qi’ra could clearly see all the colour in Tagge’s face disappear almost immediately as he looked toward the doorway.

“Dryden…” He said, trembling. She looked over to see her housemate standing in the open door. Her heart rate rose fast as Dryden began walking toward him. He had returned earlier than they’d agreed. “Mister Vos, I-- I--” Tagge tried to speak as he frantically crawled backward on the couch. He managed to hide his dick under his shorts before Qi’ra felt a hand on her shoulder. Still on her knees, she looked up to see Dryden over her.

“On your feet.” he calmly ordered. She was on her feet almost immediately. She tried to study his bare expression as he stared back at her. He had no give, even the markings on his face staying neutral. He brought his hand up, taking her chin between two fingers. He looked down at her naked chest for just a second before turning his attention to Tagge, who had managed to recloth himself. Neither men moved, save for Tagge’s trembling.

“Magnificent, isn’t she?” A smile grew on Dryden’s face. There was no response. Dryden nodded, indicating his wish for an answer. “Isn’t she?” he repeated. Qi’ra could tell now that he was being genuine. She looked over, silently making clear that things were okay. Tagge wore a confused expression before planting his feet on the ground.

“Qi’ra is…” he began to speak as he finally stood up, “She--” he still couldn’t find appropriate wording. “You have fantastic taste, Mister Vos,” he finally settled, ableit still clearly unsure of what reaction that would bring.

“Please,” Dryden reached his hand forward, “I prefer _Dryden_ among her friends.”

Tagge looked back and forth between the two of them before shaking his hand. “Are we…?” He tried to ask, without directly asking.

“Oh, Mister Gherick,” Dryden nodded assuredly, before looking back to Qi’ra’s face, which had just dawned on her was still covered in ejaculate. “She’ll have to have you over again soon. Good girls like Qi'ra deserve only the best of people as her company."


End file.
